Sometimes
by bluemagicrose
Summary: sometimes...


**disclaimer: not mine, etc.**

Sometimes it's hard and fast in the backseat of his SUV, the car rocking back and forth and the windows steaming up and the leather seats sticking to her back, or his back depending on who got the other down first. With each time they meet like this they press ever closer to someone finding them out, but they can't help it. Their bodies yearn for one another so if, instead of going to the deserted part of the park, they stay right here behind the Grille then so be it.

* * *

Sometimes it's at a hotel in a city near or far where they don't know anybody, where they (well she) makes excuses about how they're visiting family or meeting old friends or meeting up with other witches. To the people they encounter they are a couple. Do they even want to be a couple? It's not a question they ask one another. They go to restaurants. They bicker. They almost try to kill each other. They even hold hands. And they kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Right in front of the people walking around them or sitting next to them and they don't care. They roll around in white sheets and ignore the knock from housekeeping. These two days or one week or two weeks or however long they have are for the life they don't have. But do they even want to have that life?

* * *

Sometimes it's at his home. Always his home, never hers, because there is still only one vampire allowed in her house and that's how it's going to stand. But his house is starting to feel comfortable to her. They stay in bed all night and the following morning. Their touches and kisses turn to talking and holding. He tells her of his past. He tells her of Henrik and the pain of his death is still so deep that she holds him when he's trying to shut her out and when he lets her in and when a heavy sob comes out of him. She tells him of never feeling good enough next to her two best friends. (Are they still her best friends?) Of her mother leaving and her father never being around. Of how she still feels incredible sadness at the mere thought of her Grams. And he kisses her and tells her that she is a queen, that the world is destined to bow at her feet, that he will never abandon her, and she believes him.

* * *

Sometimes it's watching her commune with nature. He finds it absolutely captivating, seeing her use all this power without much effort. He feels it all around him almost smothering him and it always brings a smile to his face. It's these moments where he wants to break her, make her fully be on his side but he knows she's too strong for that, too moral, and if he's honest he's attracted to that part of her. Sometimes it's watching him shift. He doesn't do it often, but when he does she is always struck with how painful but how majestic it looks. And there's a look on his face in his wolf form, a smile, that can't help but make its way towards her heart. And when he comes out of his wolf form there is a look of contentment, of finally being able to do something that he was denied for so long and she can't help but feel happy for him.

* * *

Sometimes it's the taste of blood. Witches blood is truly addicting, something no vampire is truly prepared for. He has drained his share of witches simply because the taste of their blood is so divine he simply can't get enough. Her blood is even more addictive, the result of being a Bennett, the strongest witch line in existence. He drinks it from the puncture wounds in her neck (he's a traditionalist in some ways) and the red liquid physically burns going down his throat. He can feel himself becoming stronger with each gulp, feel the magic flow throughout his body and sometimes, sometimes, he feels the faint traces of a _tha-thump_ where his long dead heart stop beating so many years ago.

* * *

Sometimes it's the taste of his blood. She typically refuses it, even if he's drunk just a bit too much from her. But when she's had to use too much magic, when she can feel herself about to pass out after a long battle, she doesn't have to ask. His pale wrist is there, already slit open, the red substance leaking out. She's grown from disliking to tolerating to liking the taste of his blood, but she'll never tell him that. He'll only try to convince her to become like him. She feels its effects after a few minutes, feeling more like herself. But there are also some side effects she never expected—her magic becoming stronger, being able to use magic longer, her eye sight and hearing improving, and this new ability to be able to sense where the other is or if the other is in danger. It has becomes a useful.

* * *

Sometimes it's watching him paint. He becomes obsessed, fully entranced and she becomes entranced in him, watching him pick just the right color, seeing him move the brush back and forth, tracing or outlining or filling in. He'll stand there, stiff as a board, eyes unblinking, seeing things she can't and those are the times she wishes she could look into his mind to see what he does. She wonders if it'll amaze her or scare her or both. Sometimes it's watching her. She is his muse, although he'll never tell her. Her personality, her body, her mind, everything about her inspires him and he paints things he never would have hundreds of years ago. Some of them are so beautiful it only pales to her beauty, others are gruesome after a particularly difficult night with her (whether they were against each other or not), some are gloomy trying to capture the sadness he sees in her eyes and he feels deeply within his own soul, and some are hopeful. It's how she makes him feel the more they are together.

* * *

Sometimes he tells her of all the places he's been, all the people he's known, all the lives he's lived. She takes in every single word of his stories and closes her eyes and she can see them, his memories, and she wishes she was there with him. Sometimes she tells him places she dreams to go and makes him promise to take her there. He always gives her his word because he comes from a time when giving your word meant everything but more than that he genuinely wants to take her wherever will make her happy. He wants her to experience the world. And he wants to be by her side when she does.

* * *

Sometimes they say _fuck it_ and leave Mystic Falls. They go to so many countries they eventually forget counting. Sri Lanka. Nigeria. Japan. Australia. Egypt. Greece. Norway. Turkey. Chile. Barbados. France. And everywhere in between. Sometimes they wonder why even go back to their cursed town. Sometimes they don't.

* * *

Sometimes Bonnie Bennett wonders when and how and why she fell in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Sometimes Klaus Mikaelson wonders when and how and why he fell in love with Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
